


White Rose Week: Roses in the Admin

by Host_of_Heaven



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting for Some Chapters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate AU on Day 4, Time Travel, Time Travel on Day 7, White Rose Week (RWBY), White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Host_of_Heaven/pseuds/Host_of_Heaven
Summary: White Rose Week, Admin List.Day 1: MirrorDay 2: LettersDay 3: ValentineDay 4: ConnectionsDay 5: CurseDay 6: MomentsDay 7: Future
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	1. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Mirrors are old friends

Ruby entered the four-person apartment quietly. The lights were off, save for one, and there was no noise throughout. No noise, except for a curious exchange coming from one of the bedrooms.

“What do you want?”

“What do _you_ want?”

They were both Weiss’s voice. But there was nobody else in sight. Maybe she was on a phone call?

“I want to do something I won’t hate doing the rest of my life.”

“OK. And what would that be?”

Ruby crept through the hallway to the bedrooms with a hand running against the wall. It was clearly Weiss’s voice speaking, but it sounded like she was answering her own questions.

“I want Ruby with me.”

“What does Ruby want?”

Some part of Ruby’s heart was set alight by a small blaze, just big enough to make her feel warm on the inside.

She was standing right outside the bedroom now. If she’d made any noise, Weiss hadn’t acknowledged it.

“I don’t think the SDC is for me.” She spoke more softly this time, as if trying to go unheard. “I’ve never said it aloud, but I don’t think grandfather would want me chained to a pre-determined path.”

“Did he ever care that much about the company, anyway?”

Ruby wasn’t sure what to do. She was now fairly certain Weiss was talking to herself. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to get involved, or butt out.

“What does that mean?”

Weiss paused, like she was contemplating her own question.

“I don’t think the company is what he wanted as a legacy. His goal was always to do good by people. At the end of the day, I think the company was just an outlet for that.”

As Ruby leaned into the doorway to get a look at her snowflake, she lost her balance and tripped, landing on the hardwood floor with a deep _thud_.

Weiss’s head turned quickly to the intrusion; her eyes widened in surprise.

“Ruby,” she got out, exhaling with relief. “I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.”

“Y-yeah, sorry about that. The final was easier than I thought.”

Ruby stood and dusted her clothes off, making her way over to the desk where Weiss was sitting. She wrapped her arms around her neck from behind, and saw that Weiss had been facing a mirror.

“Uhm, Weiss?”

“Yes?”

“Were you… talking to yourself?”

Weiss looked at the mirror and then back to Ruby.

“Yes,” she said, with so casual a tone, you might think it were an everyday occurrence.

“Weiisss,” Ruby whined.

“Yes?”

“You don’t have to talk to yourself if you’re feeling lonely. I’m here for you, you know.” Ruby made sure to get the last words out in a sincere whisper.

“I know. But I wasn’t lonely. I haven’t been really, since we started dating.”

There goes the small blaze in Ruby’s heart again. Along with a bout of confusion.

“What? Weiss, no offense, but I’m pretty sure some people go to therapy for this kind of thing.”

At that, Weiss chuckled. “I suppose you could call it that.”

She looked at Ruby through the reflections in the mirror.

“When I was young, and I was bored in the Schnee manor, I picked up talking to myself in the mirror as a sort of self-help. I just didn’t know what to call it back then.”

As she spoke, Ruby tightened her hold.

“But as I got older, I still did it from time-to-time. I realized it was good for self-understanding. If I was ever unsure of what I wanted, or where I was going, it helped to vocalize my process.”

“And gods know graduation is a confusing time,” Ruby connected.

“That it is.”

They stared at each other in the mirror as seconds ticked by.

“So, you weren’t lonely?”

Weiss smiled. “Not terribly. I’ll never say no to a kiss, though. Later, we’re supposed go out with the others to celebrate commencement.”

For the last part, Weiss craned her head sideways to whisper right into Ruby’s ear. “But how’s about we have a more _private_ celebration here, first?”


	2. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss writes Ruby a letter.

_I never actually hated you, you know. I’m sure that’s how I came off in the beginning, but it was never the truth._

_Dust, Ruby. I’m sitting here writing you this, trying to express everything I feel for you as quick as I can, but I feel like no rushed, half-baked letter will do it justice. Not for my feelings, and certainly not for everything you deserve._

_I love you, Ruby Rose. Even before that night with the coffee, I thought you were beautiful. I just didn’t want to admit it to myself. I had too much pride in what I considered my superiority, and I compensated through denial._

_Despite that, you never stopped being kind. We became friends, and I allowed myself to feel things I’d been ignoring. You made me feel things I’d never felt before – so much affection, it made these last few months the most exciting part of my life so far._

_When you’d have your nightmares, and we’d end up having to bunk together, I was never happier, because these moments gave me the chance to return some of the care you gave me. And when we’d sleep together even after the nightmares, I knew there had to be something between us._

_But I never got the chance to tell you any of that._

_The world feels like it’s changing, Ruby._

_I’m writing this just as I’m about to go out of range of Vale’s local comms. I didn’t want to leave without telling you._

_I don’t know when I’ll see you again, but I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure I do see you, some day._

_I’ve tried to keep this plain and simple. Even still, there’s so much more I want to tell you._

_I’m in love with you, Ruby Rose. And when we get the chance, I’ll prove it to you, if you’ll have me. _

_Love, your partner, Weiss Schnee._

As Ruby read the last lines, the dam finally broke. Still lying in bed recuperating, she wept again. On top of everything else, there was yet another loss in the fall of Beacon: her love.

* * *

“Dust?”

“Check! Thank you, Schnee Dust Company!”

Ruby frowned, and her mind returned to the scroll in her pocket. It still contained Weiss’s letter.

It was no replacement for the girl herself, but reading it still made Ruby feel better when she needed comfort. After a hard day on the road, she’d read the words, close her eyes, and she would almost feel as if Weiss were holding her, just like she’d done at Beacon.

Someday, Ruby’d like to write a reply. Until then, she’d have to have hope, hope that they would find each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a comment by u/ClemPrime13 on an r/RWBY thread. 
> 
> Also, shout-out to r/WhiteRose


	3. Valentine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby contemplates a Valentine's Day gift.

Ruby looked in the mirror at the necklace Weiss had given her. It was Valentine’s Day, and they were exchanging gifts.

It was definitely a pretty thing, and it looked like it cost more than both her parents’ annual salaries combined. It was a sharply curved, crescent-shaped ruby, surrounded by a white diamond frame.

“It’s pretty flashy, Weiss,” Ruby said, a deep part of her ambivalent about such an extravagant gift.

“It’s only made from the highest quality stones. A priceless gem, for a priceless gem.”

Ruby’s face lit up with a gradual blush. “Smooth.”

“I try.” Weiss’s face curved in a smirk that was oozing pride.

Despite the blush, and shelving the reservation about wearing the jewelry, Ruby did manage to hold onto a gentle smile.

“But I guess that’s not what makes it special.”

“…I’m sorry?”

A giggle escaped the younger girl’s lips. “It is beautiful, Weiss. But that’s not why it’s special.”

Ruby turned around to face her partner, and wrapped her arms around her neck, cool to the touch.

It’s special, because when you look at it, you’ll think of me. And, when I look at it, I’ll think of you. It has emotional value, too, you know?”

Weiss nodded her head in comprehension.

“I’d like it even if it were dull and small, as long as it came from your heart.”

They connected in a brief and tender kiss, and Ruby whispered just loud enough to be heard.

“Thank you, Weiss. Happy Valentine’s Day.”


	4. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby experiences her first vision of her soulmate. She sees what her soulmate sees, and hears what she hears.

Ruby had been playing in a field with Yang outside their home when her vision went black.

She started to panic about how she couldn’t see, and that she may be going blind, never again to see the sun or the trees.

Yang attempted to calm her.

_“J-Just wait! I’ll go get dad!”_

She couldn’t see Yang, but heard her run away, disturbing a still patch of grass with each step.

Ruby could almost cry, worried she would see dark forever.

But the dark didn’t stay. As suddenly as it had arrived, it was replaced with something else. She saw the inside of a big room, with a big bed.

But it was all blurry. Nothing was clear.

 _“Ruby, are you alright?”_ She heard her dad somewhere, but she couldn’t see him. Just the blurry room and bed.

“Dad?” she asked, still full of worry. “Where are you?”

_“I’m right here, with you. What do you see?”_

Ruby sniffled until her nose was somewhat clear. “I-I see a big bed. But it’s blurry. Everything is.”

_“You don’t see any people?”_

“No. It’s just a big room. The bed is- oh, wait!” she abruptly stopped. She began to see an arm, but it was lighter than her. She didn’t sniffle, but she heard one.

“There’s an arm.”

_“An arm?”_

“Mhm, “ she tried to nod in confirmation. “It doesn’t look like mine, though.”

_“What’s it doing?”_

Ruby waited to see what would happen. The arm brought itself up, as if to wipe at her face, but she didn’t feel any touch. When it pulled away, she could see the fingers were wet.

“It looks like someone’s crying.”

_“Someone?”_

She tried to nod again. “It looks like someone trying to wipe away my tears, but I can’t feel it touch me.”

_Tai was silent a second. “Dang. I was hoping you’d be older before this happened.”_

Ruby looked down and saw a light set of legs stand up and walk over to a desk with a mirror.

“What?” she questioned, not sure who she should be talking to.

_“Ruby,” her dad started. “Have you ever heard the word ‘soulmate’?”_

She tried to think back to see if it sounded familiar. She came up with nothing.

“No, I don’t think so.” She sniffled again.

There was a stranger in the mirror now. She couldn’t see the eyes, but the person was wearing a white dress, and the tear streaks had run down the front of the mouth. One of the cheeks had a big red hand on it.

“There’s a girl now. She’s looking in a mirror.”

_“A girl?” Tai sounded surprised. “That’s… actually, no, that’s not surprising at all.” He started chuckling to himself._

“She’s crying. It look’s like someone hit her.”

Her dad went back to quiet.

Ruby heard a door open. Her head turned at the sound, acting on its own just like the rest of the body.

There was a man beyond the open door. He had a white suit and a mustache.

“There’s a man at the door,” she said.

_“What is he doing?”_

He was just standing there with a mean look on his face. Her eyes were fixed on a brown belt in the man’s hand.

She gasped. “He has a belt.”

_“Are you ok?” Tai asked, sounding worried._

Ruby wasn’t sure right away. She felt fear, until the man shouted something she didn’t catch, and slammed the door shut.

“He left. He was angry.” Her head started to hurt as she could see and hear the crying start again. She grunted at the pain.

_“Take it easy, Ruby. Just wait it out.”_

So, she did. She waited while the crying went on some more, until it slowed, and her vision went black again.

“Everything’s black again!” she exclaimed.

_“Shh, shh, shh. It’s alright. Just breathe deep, and blink a bunch. Can you do that for me?”_

Ruby followed the directions. She breathed as deep as she could while blinking at a steady pace. Eventually, her vision was filled with yellow sunlight, and she was forced to clench her eyes shut by the sudden change.

“You OK, kiddo?”

Ruby was able to nod for real this time.

“W-What was that?”

Tai sighed. “I think, that was a vision, from your soulmate.”

“Soulmate?”

“Yeah.” He sat down cross-legged on the grass alongside her. “You see Ruby, some people in the world have special connections with one person. The person you’re connected to is called your soulmate. They’re sort of like your perfect match.”

“What kind of connection is it?” Ruby asked while clearing the last of the tears from her eyes.

“Well, I think you just saw some of it. Sometimes, your special someone gives you these really strong visions. You can see what they see, and hear what they hear.”

“She was giving it to me?”

“Kind of.” Tai gave her a sad smile. “You can get the visions when your partner is feeling a really strong emotion. It might be happy, or sad, or mad. Your connection is so strong, her emotions just spill over onto you, sometimes. She just doesn’t know it.

“You’re young, so it’s still wild. But some people learn to control them.”

Ruby thought back to tear-streaked face and the red cheek. Just thinking about it made her feel sad.

“I don’t like it when she’s sad.”

“I know, kid. Nobody likes to see their soulmate get hurt. But-” He started giving her a juvenile noogie “-if it makes you feel any better, it’s said that your soulmate is the closest confidant you’ll ever have.”

Ruby smiled at the thought. “That does make me kind of happy.”

The smile was returned. “Then make sure you tell her that, someday.”

They spent another half-hour outside talking about soulmates, before going back to the house.

From that day on, whenever Ruby was feeling particularly happy, she thought about her partner, and whether the girl was seeing the world through her eyes. She hoped it helped.

Whenever she was feeling especially sad, and she remembered her soulmate, she whispered an apology, and hoped they would meet soon

When she got to Beacon, and she met Weiss Schnee, the visions stopped. They didn’t need them anymore; their happiest moments were had together, and they held each other in times of sadness.

When Beacon fell and RWBY was left divided, the visions returned, and Ruby found herself with her same old hopes. Only this time, she knew what they were fighting for. And Weiss knew, too.


	5. Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is cursed. She's never thought to use it as a weapon, but with the right motivation, anything is possible.

When Weiss finally came to, her head was throbbing. The sounds ringing out all around her were like the roar of a nearby waterfall: overpowering, and encompassing. It was a wonder she’d awoken at all.

She waited, trying to allow the malignance to subside with only minimal improvement. After what felt like an hour, she settled for broke, and tried to raise her head. It sent a wracking pulse throughout her skull, but she pressed on.

Her vision was blurred at first, as her eyes adjusted to the change in position. She looked around to gain some bearings, and found only a familiar disappointment. She was caged, and bound at the wrists. A prisoner.

“Well, well, well, look who’s awake,” she heard from ahead. The dry voice was mocking, and condescending.

“What’s going on?” she called once she’d mustered the faculties. “Where am I?”

They ignored her question, and another voice piped up.

“You know, I never would have thought I’d see a Schnee in this camp, of all things.”

The voice was a woman, but mocking all the same.

Weiss took in the girl’s appearance, trying to get a read on her. She could swear she heard one of the others whisper a name. _‘Vernal’_.

Vernal approached the cage with a commanding strut and Myrtenaster clutched in one hand.

Weiss’s own weapon in the possession of one of these philistines. Just great.

Weiss stood as best she could to face her captor.

“What. Do you. Want,” she asked resentfully.

“Straight to the point. I like that. We don’t’ normally deal in trafficking people – not really worth our time.” Her gaze pivoted, from the blade to meeting Weiss’s scowl.

“But, once we realized we had a Schnee, that changed.” She waved the weapon about like a plaything.

If Weiss had any amount of default respect for this bunch as people, it was quickly fading. They weren’t just philistines; they were apparently without any principles to speak of.

And they were only after one thing here.

“You’re going to ransom me back to my father,” she realized. “Is that it?”

“It’s a shame you’re a Schnee, though. You’d probably do well around here.” Vernal looked her up and down.

“Out here? Like you all?” Weiss scoffed. “I would never sink to your degeneracy.”

Vernal’s fist clenched a bit, and her expression became less accommodating. “Just behave, and you’ll be back inside your mansion before you know it.”

With all the nerve of several men, Vernal pointed Myrtenaster straight forward, threatening Weiss with her own blade. “Don’t make this complicated.”

Without waiting for a response, she turned and started walking away.

Weiss wanted to call out. To lay down some threats of her own, and turn the tables. But she wasn’t quick enough on the draw. Vernal was long gone by the time she’d gathered her wits.

After watching her disappear from view, Weiss sighed and slid to the floor, her knees up-against her chest.

* * *

Every now and then, Weiss had read about philosophers who thought good memories were a type of curse. That reflecting fondly on a cherished time led to a sense of loss, which led to anguish.

She disagreed. She knew anguish, and she knew curses.

That night, she dreamt of easier times passed, and of a fantastical future.

She dreamt of her team, and of an enthusiastic embrace she’d come to treasure.

Weiss couldn’t say for sure if she’d ever consider her heart truly thawed. Her curse was to thank for that. But, if nothing else, the loving warmth of her partner had kept it from freezing over.

“Mm,” Ruby hummed happily. She rested her head on Weiss’s chest, content to spend the evening cuddled up in the heiress’s bed. “Weiss?” she cooed.

“Yes, Ruby?” Weiss stroked her gradated hair, as she read on her scroll.

“I like you.”

“I couldn’t tell,” she quipped. She set the scroll down under the pillow, and pulled all the blankets up, ensuring Ruby was covered.

“But thank you,” she said more earnestly. “I like you, too.”

“Good. Then I can keep doing this as long as we want.”

Weiss took a deep breath, trying to keep her vitals, and thus her aura, under control despite her heartbeat quickening at the affection, lest she hurt the girl in her arms.

“Sorry. Too much?”

“N-No, it’s alright.” With some time, her heart slowed to a normal pace. “I’m sorry. I know this can be a hassle sometimes.” She looked up at the ceiling in quiet exasperation.

Ruby just giggled in response. "It's OK, Snowflake. You've always been able to keep it under control." The younger girl laid her arms across Weiss chest, and rested her head atop her own arms. "And when we're in a fight, we have Yang to balance it out.! Like a polar opposite combo!"

Weiss could almost laugh at the eerily convenient complements between herself and RWBY's resident hothead.

"I haven't always been able to control it, though. Once when I was ten, I almost let loose in the middle of Schnee manor."

"And part of me wishes you had." They exchanged brief pecks on the lips. "The other part of me is glad you didn't. You might not have come to Beacon."

Their foreheads touched, and the night had gone on like so, with kisses and innocent touches abound.

Weiss knew curses. Certainly, better than most. But Ruby didn't care. No; Ruby was the blessing that helped remedy the curse. Even now, likely separated by thousands of miles, she was still helping Weiss figure things out.

The memory continued to play out in the realm of dreams. Despite the predicament, it was a decent nap.

* * *

This time when Weiss awoke, it was enlightening, and somewhat invigorating. She welcomed the sun's waning rays before they receded entirely for the evening, and the warmth went with them.

Weiss had been cursed. Cursed with an intrinsic inclement hazard, and Ruby hadn't cared. Smiling at the memory, Weiss started to draw up a plan.

She'd never thought to use it as a weapon, but these were trying times.

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out, in a repetitive cycle. Keeping it under control was one thing, but amplifying her aura to the point of projecting it a good distance outward would prove a real challenge.

As she was trying to concentrate, an intrusive voice called from the side. "I'm glad to see you being so co-operative.

"The loss of a CCT isn't as much of an obstacle for us as you'd think, so we might just have you back home within the week."

Vernal stepped around to the front of the cage, no less smug than before, and with Myrtenaster still in one hand.

Weiss finished her breath before opening her eyes. Not even 6 hours ago, she'd wanted to wipe the smirk off Vernal's face by force. But with a clearer head, her huntress conditioning took root, and she made one last effort to be compassionate.

"You know," she began to warn, "I was a student at Beacon Academy."

Their eyes met. Vernal wasn't fazed.

"Sorry to say, your textbooks won't help you out here."

But Weiss paid it no mind.

"Like the other academies, Beacon always stressed that our duty was to Remnant, and to the people in it. To protect them from the grimm."

For just a second, she couldn't suppress a small smile at the moments that had grown on her. She refocused her attention.

"But they also made sure we understood that there were _people_ who would disturb the peace."

Vernal snickered. "You're saying you're going to save the world from us?"

"I'm saying I'm prepared to do what I have to."

Their semi-hushed voices rang in the night, hardly louder than the insects that buzzed about in the area. Sequestered, their words fell only on each other's ears.

Vernal's face hardened. "You have guts, Schnee. I'll give you that." She took a step closer. "But you are in over your head. You see, we can do this the easy way." She gestured to the bars with her hand.

"Or-" Her fingers ran the length of Myrtenaster slowly "-we can do it the hard way.

Weiss shook her head. "I think you've misjudged. This is going to end one of two ways." She stood at her full height. "I'm giving you this chance to let me go, and forget this ever happened. I'll be on my way, and you all can go back to being the scum you are."

She eyed the camp's gate. "Or, come morning, your men will be dead or dying, and I walk right out that gate, alone."

They locked into a short staring contest, a battle of mettle. When neither yielded, Vernal took her leave without giving Weiss another word. She whistled, as calling an animal.

“V-Vernal!” Of course. Mere seconds later, two of the guards from earlier were at her beck and call.

“Double her watch. Sleep in shifts, got it?”

“Got it!” they complied.

They surrounded the cage, one on each side. Weiss ignored them. She went back to her breathing exercises, and the evening went on.

* * *

Weiss was wide awake. There, in the dead of night, she was more aware than anyone else in the camp.

The insects’ songs were at their peak while the bandits slept, clueless. Vernal had never returned after their last exchange, and it looked like only one of her guards were hanging onto consciousness.

It was time.

Weiss let out an exhale deeper than any that night. She concentrated all her energy into generating a defensive aura, certain to use everything in her power.

The curse revealed itself.

With such a concentrated aura, Weiss could probably withstand any point-blank attack, from a human or grimm

She could also send a small village to a static, frigid grave.

With each successive breath, she could hear the hardening of the ground beneath the cage; she could hear the freezing over of metal and flora. By morning, the camp would be a frozen wasteland, with her as the epicenter.

At some point, Vernal had crawled out of her tent, and wandered toward the cage. She approached Weiss, and gave her a prodding look. The look screamed ‘Is this you?’

Vernal looked at her with incredulity. She shivered, and her teeth were chattering violently.

“Ha,” she spat. “It’ll take a lot more than a cold night, Schnee.”

“This is only the beginning.” Weiss spoke with a resounding confidence, compared to Vernal’s fragility. “As long as I have my aura, the temperature will keep dropping, lower and lower, until the cold burns.”

For an instant, Weiss thought she could see a bout of fear in Vernal’s eyes, before it was subdued, and done away.

Vernal took her leave, shivering all the way. When she and a taller, more mature woman returned, they moved to unlock the cage, and Myrtenaster was returned begrudgingly.

Making her way to the gate, Weiss’s thoughts turned toward a surefire source of warmth, regardless of the curse. She hoped she’d find Ruby again, and feel the warmth she so craved.


	6. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their moments of leisure are rare, so they treasure them when the opportunities arise.

Since arriving in Atlas, the group had acclimated to a new type of lifestyle. It still had all the danger of roaming the wilds of remnant on foot sometimes, but they’d also gained a new type of order. And every once in a blue moon, this order granted them leisure.

One day, after several consecutive high-venture assignments, the ex-heiress and her dolt were preparing for an evening together in town. With their responsibilities fulfilled and their senses of duty utterly destroyed for the night, a date sounded like nothing less than a blessing.

Although she'd sooner die than say it out loud in front of the rest, Weiss rather enjoyed those descending, calming moments after strenuous missions. The work was often time-consuming and death-defying, but the reward of relaxation that followed was bliss.

Walking over to the medicine cabinet in RWBY’s shared dorm, Weiss pulled out a shiny box, and opened it for the first time, freshly purchased from just hours ago.

Specially for this rare occasion, she was rather excited to try a new variety of body scent. _Sugar Cookie, for Love Addicts,_ the bottle said.

It wasn't quite her style, and it was no chocolate chip, but she'd try most things once, if Ruby might get some kick out of it. The girl was still getting dressed, so it was sure to be a surprise.

Steeling herself for a leap of faith, and giving her mirror’s reflection a motivational rundown, Weiss gave herself two light sprays, allowing the cold aerosols to tickle the exposed skin  
  
 _Moment of truth_  
  
She stepped out into the living space, anxiously awaiting her girlfriend’s anticipated reaction, while they were alone in the room.

The bumblebee pair had left. Where they went, she'd absolutely no idea. Probably better not to know what they did in their spare time, anyway.  
  
"You look great, Weiss." Ruby praised her girlfriend's outfit, as if she'd never seen it. She ran a hand through her hair and rushed forward, closing the steps in-between the closet space and the restroom, going straight for a hungry kiss.  
  
Weiss returned the affection whole-heartedly. "Ruby, You've seen me wear this outfit. Twice, at least."  
  
"So? You're still-" Ruby managed to get out, before her nostrils suffered nothing short of a hostile invasion, as if by the winds of the gods themselves.

"I'm still..." Weiss tried to lead, to no avail. Figuring that the perfume was having the intended effect, Weiss turned to the bed, to put the finishing touches on her look.  
  
Ruby followed close behind, unwilling to forget what she'd seen with her own nostrils. She wrapped her arms around her snowflake in a loose hug, and inhaled deeply. "Weiss," she said, with a tone somewhere between impressed and mystified. "You smell so...-" she craned her neck, to get the scent from a different angle "-nice."  
  
Trying to suppress the biggest cookie eating grin about to violate her countenance, Weiss settled for enjoying the embrace.

Moments such as these were rare in their line of work, now more than ever. And they treasured every one. 


	7. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby meet two of Weiss's future selves. 
> 
> Inspired by an artwork by jhdhc on tumblr
> 
> https://jhdhc,tumblr,com/image/190504011810

Some people, like certain members of team RWBY, might describe Weiss as overly cautious, or stuck-up, or ‘uptight’. But really, she just preferred an ordered, structured sequence of events. She tended to home in on the details, and have the next part of the sequence on stand-by.

So, one might find it odd, that on a seemingly ordinary day at Beacon, Weiss had one of the most extraordinary experiences in her young life while savoring a few, brief moments in time.

They had been sparring. Ruby’s semblance allowed her to shoot about to and fro, between and above the trees of Forever Fall. Ice shards and waves of fire were narrowly dodged, and when it appeared the attacks had slowed, she pressed a counterattack as quick as she could muster.

After a few cycles of clashing blades trying to get a one-up, it came time to break. Their breaths by then were quick and deep.

“See? The hard work is paying off.” Weiss let her weapon rest at her side, and leaned her back against a tree.

Ruby grinned excitedly. “The Atlas students won’t stand a chance!”

“Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves. You’re still abysmal with hand-to-hand.”

Ruby gawked as they started walking out of the center of the forest. “And you’re any better? I’ve never seen you take a grimm with your bare hands!”

Just as Weiss was about to offer a retort, they were blown back by a sudden series of small explosions.

The air became heated, and crackled as bright, white light violently blinked into existence and knocked them off their feet, back-first into large trees. With all the cracks and blunt force, Weiss almost thought they were under attack.

Caught in a moment without aura, she groaned as they slowly picked themselves up.

When the lights receded, Ruby practically squealed at what they saw. Weiss, on the other hand, was thoroughly confused. 

“Oh. My. Gosh,” Ruby muttered excitedly. “Is this real?”

“Uhm…” Weiss could only gather.

“ _Uhm_ is right. What… is this?” The middle one asked, just as lost.

The tallest one was not as taken aback as her counterparts. She sighed. “Note to self: Don’t tinker with mysterious magical artifacts without a manual.”

Before them stood Weiss. Or, at least two girls that _resembled_ Weiss. One was taller than her. Here ponytail was longer, and she wore a short, glittering dress with a blue gradation and a white sash around the torso. She immediately recognized it. It had been part of a collection of dresses, all expressly approved by her father for presentation. She wouldn’t be caught dead in it, given the choice.

The other was taller than either of them, and her ensemble was more regal to match. The ponytail was replaced by a large braid, and the bangs had disappeared entirely. She had a white strapless dress and a pale sleeveless dress both topped by a deep blue shrug, with belts, and rubied jewelry adorning the head, arms, and ears. At first glance, it seemed like something out of an old story. And that’s not to mention to comparatively generous chest size.

Weiss shook her head incredulously and approached the two girls. “You look like me. Both of you.” She had to look up at both of them, filling her with mixed feelings. “And you’re a little taller.”

The tallest one chuckled. “I’d hope so. No offense, but I couldn’t imagine being stuck at your size.”

“You seem to be taking this rather well.” The middle girl crossed her arms. “Could you maybe fill the rest of us in?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” She looked at her counterparts side-by-side, and gave them small grins. “I’m you. From the future. And you’re both me, from my past.”

Weiss uttered some mixture of a scoff and a gasp. “I’m supposed to believe you came here by what, time travel, like some poorly written comic book? T-there’s no such thing!”

Middle Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. “You always wanted bunkbeds as a kid. But Winter wasn’t around, Whitley ignored you, and father disliked them. You’d resort to looking at them in catalogs.”

Before she could respond, future Weiss piped in. “You never really liked Neptune. You just thought he was a refreshing change of pace from the boys’ population at Beacon. You _should_ have asked-”

Then, as if ignoring the ousting of some of Weiss’s deeply held truths, Ruby surged forward with a twinkle in her eye to face the tallest girl, forcing Weiss to side-step to make room to avoid collision. 

“Oh my gosh. Weiss! You look so awesome in this outfit!”

Future Weiss returned Ruby’s beaming smile. “Thank you, Ruby. That means a lot coming from you.”

Somehow, the twinkle in Ruby’s eye grew even larger. “Does it really?”

The Weisses all responded.

“It does.”

“I believe it does.”

“I suppose it does.”

Ruby let out the squeal from earlier. “Does that mean we’re still BFFs in your time?”

“I-I never-” Weiss tried to get out.

“BFFs?” Future Weiss repeated, nostalgically. It rolled off her tongue with ease, as if slicing through the concept as easily as butter. “Well, that’s not the term I’d use for my Ruby.”

When the younger girl’s face visibly fell, Future Weiss put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Try not to worry about it much. I can promise you; I wouldn’t trade her for anything.”

She gazed out into the distance, before looking back into her younger partner’s eyes. “Really, the whole team feels more like family than ever.”

“Family?” Weiss mulled the word over quietly to herself.

“I don’t know exactly what you’ve been through.” Middle Weiss confided in her older self. “But I think I know what you mean, by family.”

They nodded to one-another, in a moment of understanding.

Future Weiss turned to her youngest self. “And you, Princess,” she addressed. “Gods, it really is early on for you.”

“P-princess? I’m not taking that! Especially from myself!”

“I think you deserve it,” Middle Weiss agreed.

Weiss looked back to her future self, but noticed her expression was becoming something more akin to a sad sympathy.

“What month is it?”

She had to process the question for a second, caught off guard by the sentimentality. “April.”

The eldest’s eyes widened, and she finally took a moment to survey their surroundings. Meters away, there were displaced branches and burnt and marred trunks.

“You’re practicing for the tournament,” she realized.

“Yep,” Ruby confirmed. “Those Atlas students don’t stand a chance.”

“In Forever Fall.” Future Weiss closed her eyes, and, rubbed her temple. “I don’t remember this?” Confused, she turned to Middle Weiss. “Do you?”

Middle Weiss took in the surroundings for herself, running her fingers along the bark of a nearby tree. “I remember training in the forest from time to time. With Ruby, even. But not all this.”

“But the festival is getting closer. Which means, that night is, too.”

“What night?” The reference was lost on Weiss and her partner.

“Would we really have forgotten something like this?” The older versions weren’t paying the other as much mind.

“I couldn’t have. Not then.”

Hey!” Weiss yelled at her others. “What are you talking about?”

Future Weiss took a moment to ponder, then sighed. “Look, I don’t want you stressing over anything before the time comes.” She crossed her own arms. “Let’s just say, life is going to get harder, in a lot of ways. But your friends – your family – are there to help you through it.” Her gaze quickly settled on Ruby, and her smile returned. “Especially your partner.”

“I’ll say. Middle Weiss stood beside her elder. “It’s been… chaotic, to say the least. With everything I’ve had to accept, this isn’t even the craziest thing.”

“How long have you known everything?”

“A few weeks. But I’m glad to have Ruby with me. She makes it easier.”

“Just make sure you return the favor.”

As they conversed, Weiss looked at them. Supposedly, they’d both been through some tough time she’d yet to encounter. But for all of the struggle and chaos, somehow, they also seemed well off. Her oldest self almost seemed as content as could be.

She spoke up at them. “You both say these things about a difficult future. But everything else – the family, the friends, Ruby – sounds nice.”

“Aww!” Ruby latched onto her partner, wrapping her arms around Weiss’s neck, and hugging tight. “I think you’re great too, Snowflake. And hey, sounds like we have an adventure ahead of us, right?”

“One filled with chaos, supposedly.”

Both older Weisses smile brightly at the sight. “OK, I would definitely remember this.”

Right then, the air became heated once more, and white light started to crackle around them. The static was slow initially, but gradually sped up.

“I think we know what this is,” Future Weiss got in first. “It’s time.”

Weiss nodded. “Now that I know how things are, I do kind of wish we had time for more questions.”

“You’ll be fine. Just have faith, Princess.”

She groaned at the teasing.

Before they could explode away, Middle Weiss made a last-ditch effort to get some insight. “H-hey, me. I’ve just got one question.”

“Hmm?”

“Earlier, you said Ruby was something other than a best friend.” For the first time that entire exchange, her tone was one of a clear hope. “If that’s true, then have we-”

“Nope.”

“What? You didn’t even-”

“I don’t have to. I know what you want to know, because I thought about it all the time, when I was you. I still do actually.”

The hope in Middle Weiss deflated. “So, we haven’t? Not once?”

Future Weiss managed a smirk that was simultaneously smug and coy. “Not on the lips. But honestly, it’s OK. We’re waiting for the perfect moment. And trust me, I think it’ll be worth the wait.”

“Oh!”

Middle Weiss sounded excited when they finally blinked out of existence, back to their own times. The departure left a gentle quiet in its wake, with the whistling of the wind and brushing of vegetation filling the void.

The last few seconds of the conversation had left Weiss with a pink flush creeping along her face, and having Ruby still hanging on didn’t make it any easier to hide.

Eventually, she broke the quiet by asking a question off the top of her head.

“If this is like one of your comics, we’re about to forget all of that.” She still hadn’t tried to look Ruby in the eye. “How long do you think we’ll be able to remember?”

Ruby hummed softly, wondering. “I don’t know. But if that’s how it’s gonna be…” She pulled Weiss by the chin so that they were face to face. They could feel each the tantalizing warmth of each other’s breath. “What was that she said about lips?”


End file.
